Ben
by CheeriosAreSquare
Summary: In which Luke and Han have a moment, sitting outside as Leia gives birth. TFA spoilers? Oneshot but may add a chapter or two.


They didn't let him into the room. Regulations, they claimed. His own wife was giving birth and he had to wait outside. So, Han sat next to Luke in the hallways of the hospital, waiting for the birth of his firstborn child. He could barely hear Leia from inside of the room and it took him all his might not to storm inside the room.

"You know, if that child..." Han leaned back in his seat, tilting his head to one side as he thought about the words he wanted to say, "If that child has one ounce of Leia in him, I know he'll be just fine."

"You're worried," Luke asserted, watching Han's face contort in trying to disguise any emotion he had surely shown.

"Yeah, kid. Yeah, I'm worried." Han finally sighed out.

Luke kept silent. Leia had talked to him about this a couple of months ago, when Han and Chewie were out on another of their adventures across the galaxy. In any case, it had been far too early to even consider taking Han and Leia's firstborn as his padawan, if he happened to be force-sensitive. Why this would be of any concern to Han Solo made no sense to Luke. He watched as Han grew more and more antsy, standing up from his seat.

"What if I'm a bad father?" Han finally asked the question. The question that had been in his mind ever since Leia told him she was pregnant, the question that grew louder and louder each time he was away from Leia and their unborn child for any amount of time, and the question that rang through his head every time he saw that no-good little boy, wandering the dark and dirty streets of Corellia.

"Han." A little grin was tugging at the corner of Luke's lips, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement, "Is that what you've been so worried about? That you think you're going to be a bad father to your child?"

Han only let out a frustrated groan, acting nothing like the Han Solo Luke had first met in the Mos Eisley Cantina. He buried his face in his palms, finally peeking out and looking at the closest person he had to a brother.

"I don't," Han murmured, "want to talk about this anymore."

"Good." Luke agreed, folding his arms, "Because it's nonsense. You're not going to be a bad father."

"Luke-"

"No, Han. All of us," Luke refused to drop this line of conversation, suddenly energized for no apparent reason, "We never had the childhood that this child of yours is going to have. He or she is going to grow up in a peaceful little planet, with both parents at their side. You've already made the world a better place for your child."

"Geez, Luke," Han scratched his head, obviously uncomfortable at the content of Luke's words. Timidly, he scratched the back of his head, and then folded his arms across his chest, "You're crazy. You're a crazy old Jedi."

"You're going to be a great father." Luke reemphasized it, after a moment of silence had passed.

Han bit the bottom of his lip, wariness written across his face. No matter how much Luke was going to reassure him and no matter how enthusiastically, Han couldn't change the fact that he was scared. He was scared of being a bad father to his children, of being inadequate as a parent. He thought about Leia and his heart felt like it could explode. He didn't know he could love anyone that much and he knew he wasn't worthy of her love.

"Han?"

"Hmm?" Han sat back down next to Luke, "Hey, you know what? Leia and I were thinking...we wanted to name the kid after you, if it's a boy."

"After me?" Luke grinned, "Well, I'm flattered but you shouldn't name him after me."

"Well he's already got my last name, that poor kid of mine," Han shrugged, a little disappointed and very much anticipated to Luke's rejection of being the namesake of his firstborn, "and you're the only family she has left..."

"Well, why don't you name him, then?" Han suggested.

"It's not my place-" Luke began, as Han reached for his shoulder.

"That's bull," Han scoffed, "Kid, I want you to name my baby. Leia and I would both be pleased if you did."

After a moment of silence, a name came to Luke. It was clear as day. It was a name that held meaning for all three of them.

"Ben."

"Ben?"

"Ben."

"Ben Solo." Han tested out, a smile growing on his face, "Not bad."

 **A/N: There are a million ways that I can picture how our OT3 named Ben Solo and this is just one. I'm planning on writing another chapter that is somewhat related but we'll see what happens. Thank you for reading and please review !**


End file.
